


习得性无助

by Notus



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Relationships: Billy Batson/Thaddeus Sivana
Kudos: 8





	习得性无助

_习得性无助指因为重复的失败或惩罚而造成的听任摆布的行为。_

希瓦纳来时带来了牛奶和面包。他动了动指尖打开门锁走进房间——如果那可以被叫做房间的话，它过分冰冷和空旷，像是一个用金属围起来的方盒子。这里没有窗户，只有魔法维系的昏暗照明。希瓦纳走近的时候看到男孩正抱着膝盖坐在床的一角，他以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去，手腕处的骨骼料峭地支棱着，凹陷的眼底泛着青色。希瓦纳看了一眼墙上的时钟，现在是早晨八点二十三分。希瓦纳把食物放在他面前，似乎终于想起把他当成一个处在发育期的十四岁男孩来对待。那团小小的人影动了动，把纸袋子拿到自己怀里。“你没有睡觉。”希瓦纳锋利的薄唇里溢出冰冷的陈述句，比利咀嚼的动作停了停，眼底流露出畏惧的神色。他不确定希瓦纳平铺直叙的背后是否蕴含着某种不满和责备。半晌，男孩鼓着腮帮子犹豫地开口，“我……我不知道已经是晚上了。”“已经是早上了。”希瓦纳无情地纠正道，“墙上有钟。”男孩的动作停顿了一下，脸上不自然的表情一闪而逝，随即把自己埋进一片模糊的阴影下。希瓦纳那只蓝色的魔瞳在昏暗的环境里愈发诡异，比利不得不强迫自己忽略无所不在的压迫感，艰难地咽下一口面包。

希瓦纳确实在盯着他。他想起男孩第一次以小孩的模样出现在面前的景象。他强迫他的手下败将变回原来的身体，用咒语打造的无形锁链将男孩锁在石室。那时候男孩身上的伤口在流血，魔法造成的伤害持久而深刻，对于普通人的身体来说难以忍受，但他眼里还有一团火在烧，像被捕兽夹困住又不停挣扎的幼兽。希瓦纳指尖蓝白的电光在空气中崩出清脆的声响。他施舍出两根手指将比利的脸拨正，男孩发烧了，白皙的脸上泛着不正常的红晕，炽热的鼻息喷在希瓦纳冰冷的手指上。他支着男孩的脸，如同欣赏一件物品，沉默地在他脸上搜寻什么未知的映像，比利无法从男人的表情中读出任何含义。然而很快男孩就受够了这样诡异的肢体接触，他小幅度地挣扎起来，偏过头咬向男人的手指，但希瓦纳很轻松地躲开了。“嘘……”男人挑起了眉饶有兴致地看着他，像哄小猫一样缓缓地抚摸着他的头发。

希瓦纳的意志暂时压制了身体里大人物们的声音。暴食一直在撺掇他把男孩杀人分食，贪婪则让他不要在这里浪费时间，去征服更广阔的世界。但希瓦纳有自己的计划。只有他自己知道，一直以来他所有的努力都在为了摆脱父亲和哥哥的阴影，这种影响深入骨髓，以至于在他毫不犹豫地弑父杀兄之后也无法将它连根拔除。希瓦纳看着因为失血过多而轻微颤抖的男孩，对于要成为一个拯救世界的超级英雄来说，他太小了，他才十四岁。沙赞拒绝了当年的自己却选择了一个差不多年纪的小孩继承能力，这让希瓦纳心中的不甘熊熊燃烧着，这不是那个总是蜷缩在角落里默默不语的嫉妒在影响他，是他身体里扎根的鲜红果实在流出汁液，时刻煎熬着他的内心。所幸，他胜利了，毫无悬念地打败了临危受命的小男孩，这让他始终灼烧的内心稍稍平静了一些。但还不够。希瓦纳知道什么最能摧毁一个人的意志，为此他要徐徐图之。

比利独自一人被留在永恒之岩的时候脑子里仿佛搅成了一团浆糊。他被锁链束缚住了，因而没有办法把自己蜷缩起来，伸展的四肢让痛觉顺利地趁虚而入。他烧得像一块融化的芝士，但一直在打着冷战。这让他被迫想起幼年时那个去追逐指南针的冬天的惨白午后，和不久前见到的冰冷大门后陌生的母亲。比利蜷起手指机械地抠着掌心，企图将眼泪收回眼眶，虽然这里一个人也没有，他可以不必顾及可怜的自尊心哪怕嚎啕大哭一场，也不会有人知道，但他还是不想。

时间变得没有意义，比利不知道希瓦纳什么时候会再次出现，如果男人是想让他低头的话，那已经成功大半了。他想念温暖的壁炉、丰盛的晚餐、爱他的家人——即使他还不曾亲口承认，而要不了多久，他就会因为伤口感染或者饥饿无声无息地死掉。他或许会成为史上第一个英年早逝的超级英雄。不，也不对。事实上他根本不能算是一个合格的超级英雄，想想自己做过的事吧，沙赞将能力草草地交给他真是错误的决定。昏昏欲睡之际比利的脑海里不可避免地回荡起希瓦纳的声音，男人在他耳边轻声低语，蕴含重量的声音在他滚烫的大脑里丢下了一块冰。

“你太年轻了，连自己都照顾不好。”“自私、自大、莽撞、遇到危险只会逃避，超级英雄可不是这样的，小男孩。”“看看这些人，他们都要因为你的失败付出代价。”希瓦纳向他展示人群四散奔逃的画面，有人因为倒塌的房屋而被砸死。他害怕地闭上眼睛，但那些画面还是能钻到他眼前。男人冰冷的手若即若离，掠过他战栗的后颈。比利开始不确定自己是否真的像他说的那样一无是处。

他不记得希瓦纳再来是多久以后，男人的到来带来一阵冰冷的气息，像是下了雪后的空气。希瓦纳喂他喝了一点水，然后终于将他从无形的禁锢中放下来。他的嗓子如同龟裂的土地，一点水并不能缓解火辣辣的疼痛。也许是希瓦纳意识到这样下去他很快就会丢掉小命，一股魔法注入他的身体，那些一直折磨他的伤口很快愈合了，没有留下一点痕迹，但他的身体仍旧酸痛无比。他又想到希瓦纳说的，没有魔法你什么都不是。

比利把两条腿蜷起来，双手合在一起神经质地在双腿之间磨蹭。他明知道男人正在看着他，但眼泪情不自禁地涌出来，迷迷糊糊地呢喃着什么。希瓦纳破天荒地蹲下来，他摘下一只皮质手套，缓慢地抚摸男孩的脸庞，那些泪水源源不断地涌出，他的掌心沾满了咸咸的液体。比利低声啜泣着，下意识地躲避来自男人的肢体接触，但男人半搂起他，一阵陌生的皮革气味将他包围起来。“我想回家……”他口齿不清地说，声音嘶哑得不成音调，从喉咙深处溢出几声哭泣后的呜咽。希瓦纳低声道，“好啊。”

后来他渐渐体察出希瓦纳的用意。在多次出逃的惩罚后比利明白男人并不是要将他置于死地，也不只是为了让“对手”臣服于自己，至于更深的原因，恐怕只有希瓦纳自己明白。他能确定的一点就是，比起变身后那个大块头，希瓦纳更喜欢他现在的样子。

但色欲不一样。

色欲一直在希瓦纳的身体里冷眼旁观。它不像暴食和贪婪那样始终聒噪不休，也不像傲慢那样故作清高，愤怒在他看来是个没有头脑的家伙，懒惰和嫉妒只会被动地接受。而他是天生的征服者，却能蛰伏待机，在神和人的世界，都要服从于最原始的欲望，服从于他。

希瓦纳可怜的小心思在他眼里无所遁形，男人无数次在他的精神投射或者触手的操弄下高潮尖叫，有时希瓦纳会叫着哥哥的名字射出来。男人对于家庭扭曲的感情一度让他感到困惑不解，但他现在大概能窥见一二了。希瓦纳带回来的那个小男孩，和那时候的小塞迪斯差不多大，让他几乎忘记了这就是沙赞选中的继承人。希瓦纳似乎找到了新的宣泄童年阴影的方法，他将自己的悲惨经历投射到男孩身上，妄图把他扭曲成自己的模样。色欲感到希瓦纳的个人意志变得强烈了，为此其他大人物们颇有微词，暗中商量着如何防范他们的傀儡脱离掌控。男人开始拒绝他的邀请，于是色欲有了新的想法——替代品，可以这么说。

他对小男孩的身体可没什么兴趣，太脆弱了，在神的面前只是一团随时会化掉的棉花糖。但男孩变身后的身体就要有趣的多，在几次战斗中色欲分出一些心思来打量青年的躯体。紧身的制服包裹着漂亮的肌肉线条，让他想起众神时代起伏的山峦；青年的双腿修长有力，但很快就会被柔软的触手缠住，扭捏羞耻地大开着。在健美的躯体相称下他的长相则温和多了，没有过多的棱角而显得柔软又纯真，像是成年人的面孔下包裹着甜美的草莓夹心，色欲迫不及待地想要见到他脸上错愕迷乱的泪水。

他的机会很快就来了。

比利·巴特森逃跑过很多次，像他曾经逃离二十三家寄养家庭那样，但在希瓦纳的领地从没有成功过。男人只是把他带回原来那个封闭的房间，用鞭子似的电光抽打他，那些冰蓝色的闪电在他背上留下深刻交错的血痕，直到他哭着求饶才会停下。

色欲透过希瓦纳的眼睛看到再次被抓住的男孩，这次他有了魔法的倚仗，在希瓦纳的攻击下跌跌撞撞地逃跑，制服勾勒出漂亮的小腿线条。

“博士，我们做个交易。”

他的声音适时地飘到希瓦纳耳边，男人不由得停了下来。色欲已经很久没有来打扰他了，对于这位他心里始终抱有奇怪的情绪，混合了畏惧和期待。只要色欲动一动念头，他现在就会立刻陷入难以自拔的情欲，毫无理智地要求无论什么人填满身后的空缺。

“我觉得现在不是时候。”希瓦纳警惕道。

“哦不是你想的那样。”色欲咯咯地怪笑起来，“我帮你把你的男孩带回来，你得把他借我用一下。记得吗，你已经很久没有满足过我了。”

比利对希瓦纳和色欲的交谈一无所知，希瓦纳似乎突然停止了追逐，他不敢回头看，只是一瘸一拐地往前走。然而突然间他受伤的那条腿就被什么柔软的东西缠住了，伤口被狠狠地挤压着，比利痛得“啊”了一声，膝盖几乎软倒在地上，靠另一条腿勉强站着。

色欲维持着他的优雅，不紧不慢地伸出触手将青年的腰肢固定住，然后松开其他的桎梏，任由他的四肢徒劳地挣扎着，像是故意为了欣赏猎物惊惧无助的样子。男孩惊恐的神情从成年人的面孔上显现出来，形成一种奇异的反差。色欲可以从比利琥珀色的瞳仁里看到自己的倒影，这让他兴奋地又凑近了些。

比利对接下来要发生的事感到陌生且惶恐，他的大脑一片混乱，胡言乱语了些什么，但色欲根本不在意他无力的推拒，他开始探索这具身体。怪物凑近身来，长长的舌头舔舐过他的颈侧和耳廓，舌头上的粗糙颗粒磨蹭过皮肤，比利因为这种奇怪的触感而浑身一抖。色欲有着丑陋的外表，掌管着躯体交缠的欲火，而体液却是冰冷的清水，那些水滴顺着脖颈流下来钻进了看似密不透风的制服下。触手代替了双手，它们在他身上蛇一样地游走，几乎让他产生被爱抚的错觉，但那始终是一种侵犯，粘腻的触感让他的胃部升起一阵呕吐感。

色欲不满于比利紧紧蜷起来的双腿，一根触手从他的大腿中间伸进去，那里的皮肤过于敏感，即使隔着布料也能感受到触手上的吸盘如同吮吸花蜜一般附在他的大腿内侧。色欲欣赏着比利不断踢蹬的修长双腿，隔了一会儿才慢悠悠地缠住纤细的脚踝，将它们分开成一个足以将隐秘处一览无余的角度。

“安静点，小男孩。”

色欲用轻快地语调这么说着，尖利的爪子在青年的的下腹部轻轻地刮挠，他很擅长做这些事，很快比利就感到一股陌生的热意向下身涌去。在原罪的骚弄下他成年人的身体有了反应，像每一个小男孩都会经历第一次梦遗，阴茎被紧身的布料包裹着逐渐支起一个明显的形状，他因为身体发生的变化而羞耻地扭过头去，却看到不远处一双笔直的长腿。

希瓦纳正在看着自己。

这个念头在脑海中迅速炸开，不知为何一股奇异的欲望忽然开始蔓延。那种皮革和湿冷包围的触觉可能在某一次的梦里出现过，男人蓝色的魔瞳在他的神经末梢打了一个火星，引线中带着电流的刺痛流遍全身。

制服在色欲的尖爪下毫无悬念地撕裂，他听到怪物的咂嘴声，紧接着硕大的异物从未被开拓过的入口挤进去。原罪的侵入和之前耐心的爱抚有着天壤之别，他好像终于等不及了，以最原始的蛮力横冲直撞，那些吸盘像砂纸一样摩擦过娇嫩的内壁，血液和不知名的粘腻液体混合着流出来，在大腿根部蜿蜒地攀爬着。比利感谢被赋予六神之力的身体，这让他只是悲惨地尖叫出来而不是直接被劈成两半。触手是冰冷的，在他滚烫的甬道里像一把冰刀在来回地划割，比利拼命眨着眼睛，让模糊视线的泪水从眼角流下来。

色欲温柔地舔舐着他的侧脸，另一根触手缠绕在他因为疼痛而软下来的阴茎上上下套弄着，在持续的疼痛中混进了一丝难以名状的快感。比利半张着嘴，从喉咙里溢出了低低的呻吟，像是动物一样的呜咽声，泪水更加汹涌地流出来。

好孩子。色欲一直这么称赞他，在他耳边絮絮叨叨的，但很快像融化的奶酪一样变得模糊不清。屁股里的触手伸到了更深的地方，他怀疑色欲是想要把他的内脏搅成一团，因为他感到怪物未知的肢体已经探到了他承受不住的地方——如果他能看见，色欲想，他可以看到自己的小腹下若隐若现的形状，粗长的触手的形状。比利开始哭喊，触手在身体里动起来，太过于巨大，上面奇形怪状的凸起搅动着肠壁，魔法让他不至于当场死掉，但实在是太疼了，他想要挣扎，但全身被牢牢地固定住，像是被钉死在案板上的鱼。

他一定会死的。

色欲的又一根小一些的触手在他嘴边不停地磨蹭着，在他喘息的间隙毫不留情地伸了进去。强烈的呕吐感是由于喉咙被挤压而产生的生理反应，比利几次剧烈地干呕，脸上涨得通红。他像一条缺水的鱼一样弹动着身体，脖子绷成濒死的线条。很快他觉得眼前出现了斑驳的黑色区块，耳边只能听到心脏快速跳动的声音，仿佛要从胸口蹦出来那样，在一片融化的油画颜料中他好像看到一双冰冷的鞋尖。

“你会把他弄死的。”

希瓦纳走过来，比利的瞳孔涣散成一片，原本通红的脸变得惨白，似乎正在生死的边缘徘徊。色欲意味深长地看了男人一眼，收回了堵在比利嘴里的触手。空气灌进肺部，男孩因为突然的刺激拼命地干呕，想要把身体蜷成一只虾子，但色欲仍然不肯松开他。

“别急博士，还有一些好东西。”

他听到色欲说的话了，比利胡乱地摇着头。不可能，他不可能再承受什么“好东西”了。

“赛……迪斯……”

他努力地发出声音，口腔里充满了铁锈味，怪物的触手磨破了他的喉咙，发出的声音像是破风箱在工作。看到男人的鞋尖朝向他的方向，这个时候他竟然在指望希瓦纳能救救他。

“可怜的小男孩在向你求救呢。”色欲说话的声音抑扬顿挫如同咏叹调，他看着比利道，“很快就结束了，好孩子。”

体内的触手缓慢地抽了出来，另一根紧接着填补了空缺，他感到有什么湿软的东西被送进了体内，不止一个，触手尖在里面轻轻地搅动，它们互相挤压轮番撞击着某个点，从疼痛的麻木中升起一丝奇异的快感。

他射精了。

希瓦纳居高临下地看着他。色欲已经餍足地回到了他的身体里，比利瘫倒在地上，双腿维持着张开的姿势，小腹微微隆起，身下红白的液体交织在一起。他现在终于可以把自己缩成一团，但没有任何力气。

“你现在需要把卵生出来，除非你想在身体里把它们孵化出来。”希瓦纳怜悯般地说道。

希瓦纳的皮质手套仿佛常年在冷水中浸泡。

又或许是他的身体太烫了。总之，当男人把手附上他的两只脚踝时，他感受到一种宛如脚镣般的冰冷触感，因为摩擦微微发涩，跟色欲滑腻的触手全然不同。

与人类的肢体接触太美好了。比利浑浑噩噩地这么想着，并不排斥男人的钳制，反而将其当成了某种救赎。他的口腔里残余一些原罪的体液，仿佛是附着在舌头和口腔内壁的一层膜，他没有办法把它们吞下去或者是吐出来。喉咙因为触手伸进去的时候受到了损伤，他在扭头干呕时感到一阵难忍的刺痛。

希瓦纳强迫他曲起两条腿，双手如同支撑或者说是禁锢一般抵住他的膝盖。从男人的角度可以清楚地看到比利隆起的小腹，随着不均匀的呼吸轻微起伏。他猜测那里面可能挤着四五颗卵——也许只是色欲的一个小小玩笑，也许真的有小怪物在温暖的地方着床了。他把一只手附在上面，稍稍用力地按压着，那些卵撞击到体腔内的某个点，男孩发出难耐的呜咽声，下身在他的手掌下不住地扭动着。

“快一点。”希瓦纳冷静的声音带有一丝命令的意味，似乎有些不耐烦，“我在帮你，小男孩。”

比利红着眼睛，大张着双腿的姿势激起了已经无关紧要的羞耻心，他不知道自己的下身在原罪的玩弄后到底是什么景象，但都已经毫无保留地裸露在男人眼前。好在希瓦纳审视他的目光冷酷无情，就像审视解剖台上的动物，这从某种程度上减轻了他的羞耻感。他开始尝试用力让卵向甬道外缓慢地移动，但由于几颗卵之间互相挤压，它们始终在狭窄的地方徘徊着，稍不留神就会重新顶向深处。过于敏感的内壁被湿滑的卵反复碾过，这让他身下淌出了更多湿黏的液体。胀痛和快感让比利的眼角泛起湿润，对于一个十五岁的男孩来说，他今天流的眼泪已经够多了。

受到的“教训”也是。

如果时间回到他决定逃跑的那一刻，他一定不会再生出这个草率愚蠢的念头。至少，希瓦纳带来的疼痛仅限于皮肉。

“没有经验的少女妈妈。”希瓦纳低沉的声音说着让他无所适从的话，男人用一种哄骗孩子特有的语调，仿佛一切都是理所当然的，“头胎总是最困难的。”

男人戴着手套的手指伸进了穴口。他总把自己包裹得严丝合缝，不愿弄脏一点皮肤。那里已经被操开了，流着淫水，他毫不费力地就探到了深处。隔着手套的触觉毕竟不再敏感，等手指触碰到最外侧的一颗卵时男孩用成年人的浑厚嗓音哭泣着呻吟，似乎已经受不了任何摆弄。

“很快就好了。”

希瓦纳安慰道。第二根手指很快也探进了柔软的后穴，将狭窄的深处撑开了一点宽度。那些卵有着湿软的外壳，但不算巨大，随着空间的增大，开始向外滑动了些许。

“用点力，妈咪。”

希瓦纳的恶意显山露水。更糟糕的是他发现男人不知是羞辱还是揶揄的话语让他的阴茎再次勃起了。他的脸烧得发烫，只能抓紧破烂的披风，专心对付那些操得他几乎毫无招架之力的东西——那些代价。

在男人的帮助下第一颗卵顺利地从穴口滑了出来。半透明的小东西，淡黄色的外壳下面隐约还有些红色的絮状物。说不定真的可以孵出什么小怪物，希瓦纳想着。

他将手指抽出来，剩下挤到穴口的卵因为紧缩的肠壁再次顶到了深处。突如其来的快感让比利禁不住尖叫着射了出来，后腰向上绷成了一张弓，双腿已经无法支撑，大开着瘫软在地上。然而始作俑者却若无其事地走到他面前，男人蹲下来，将那颗卵送到他眼前。

就像分娩后的妈妈都要看一眼自己新生的孩子那样。

“看看你的第一个孩子。”

大个子脸上显出迷茫和高潮后的涣散。希瓦纳确实在戏弄他，就像是戏弄一个宠物。而他不能反抗，反抗只会招来加倍的戏弄。

男人似乎满意他的顺从和沉默，起身回到原来的位置，重新把他的双腿架起来。这一次男人的左手上带着一片湿黏，在握上脚踝时他挣扎了一下，希瓦纳警告般地加大了力道。

“乖一点，小男孩。”

在手指的扩张下其余的四颗卵很快被排出了体外。突然空虚的穴口不知所措地收缩着，似乎是还想邀请他人的进入。

希瓦纳将狼藉的手套摘下来扔在他胸口。男人的手仍旧是苍白且干爽的，曲起食指抵着下颚。比利透过模糊的视线也能读出他脸上的怜悯和威胁。

乖一点。他始终这么说。我就不会让它出来。

“不要再跑了。”

fin.


End file.
